Several devices have been proposed for storing and dispensing rolled sheet products, for instance paper or plastic sheet product packaged by rolling the paper or plastic sheet product around a central hollow core roll. However, such dispensing devices typically only secure the rolled sheet product in one of a vertical or a horizontal orientation. Such a limitation restricts the utility and portability of the device. Furthermore, conventional rolled sheet product dispensing devices secured to a wall or other surface require that a user locate themselves near the dispenser to operate the dispenser and obtain rolled sheet products.
Therefore there is a need for a rolled sheet product dispensing device that allows storing and dispensing of the rolled sheet product in both a horizontal and vertical orientation, and that is conveniently and easily adjusted between a horizontal orientation and a vertical orientation. Furthermore, there is a need for a rolled sheet dispensing device that permits convenient and easy securing of the device to a surface through the use of a mounting bracket, and convenient detachment from the mounting bracket to allow location of the device on a horizontal surface and dispensing of the rolled sheet product in any location.